Lots-O' Huggin' Bear
Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, or simply just Lotso as he prefers, is the main villain of the 2010 oscar winning Disney Pixar movie, Toy Story 3. He is Sunnyside Daycare's old ruler and ran it like a prison till Woody and his friends showed up. He is voiced by Ned Beatty. Physical Appearance Lotso is an old, pink stuffed teddy bear with a strawberry scent and a Southern accent, who uses a wooden toy mallet as a cane (he is still able to walk, even without it). Personality Lotso is a cunning warden of the Daycare. He was sarcastic to Mrs. Potato head when he said "Here's the thing sweet potato you ain't leaving Sunnyside." Toy Story 3 Welcome to Sunnyside Lotso is first seen in the Butterfly Room riding over to Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie and the Aliens in his dump truck. He greets them in a friendly, albeit fake manner and gives Buzz a hug. He and Ken show them around Sunnyside and introduces them to Big Baby. He assigns the new toys in the Caterpillar Room, knowing that the toys there are treated abusively by the younger kids. However Woody leaves Sunnyside to get back to Andy Davis's house and is found by Bonnie Anderson, a student at Sunnyside who take him back to her house. Lotso's True Colors are revealed That night, after the toys experience a rather rough playtime with the toddlers in the room, Buzz decides to go find Lotso to ask for his friends to be moved to the Butterfly Room because they do not belong in the Caterpillar Room. When Buzz finally reaches Lotso in the library (after being discovered by Lotso's thugs as an eavesdropper and forced into their "Time-Out Chair" for interrogation), he requests a transfer for him and his friends, to which Lotso agrees (but only to Buzz's moving, knowing that Buzz might be useful to him). However, he refuses to listen to Buzz's plea to move his friends with him, believing that the Caterpillar Room needs toys for toddlers to play with, which makes Buzz instantly refuse his offer. He is unwilling to abandon his friends because they stay together as a family. Thinking Buzz is too useful to give up, Lotso then orders his henchmen to put Buzz back in the Time-Out Chair. He then uses a Buzz Lightyear action figure manual, which is given to him by the Bookworm, to reset Buzz to his demo mode. This makes Buzz think he is a real space ranger again (like in the first Toy Story movie) and Lotso manipulates him into believing that his friends are helpers of Emperor Zurg. Lotso then makes Buzz imprison the toys inside their cells, with Mr. Potato Head being put in "The Box." This is when Jessie and the other tlearn that Lotso runs Sunnyside like a prison. To insure that Andy's toys stay in their cells over night, he tosses them Woody's hat (which he left behind) and make them believe he killed their friend. Lotso's Backstory Meanwhile while at Bonnie's house, After Bonnie's toys help Woody find a way back to Andy's house, he tells them to go to Sunyside and tell his friends he made it home. They are shocked that he made it out and tell him that Lotso is evil and runs like a prison. They know this because of Chuckles the Clown, who used to be friends with Lotso. Chuckles tells Woody that he, Lotso and one of Lotso's henchtoys Big Baby, once belonged to a little girl named Daisy. Lotso was a Christmas gift for her. She loved all three of them, but Lotso was the one she loved the most of all of the three of the bunch. One day, she accidentaly left Lotso, Big Baby and Chuckles, behind after she had a picnic breakfast. She never came back to get them. Later, Lotso and the others finally made it back all the way to Daisy's house, but notices she got another Lots-O' Huggin' Bear doll. This broke Lotso's heart and he got angry with Daisy so he left and forced Chuckles and Big Baby to follow Lotso. They eventually found Sunnyside and Lotso and Big Baby turned into a prison while Chuckles was found by Bonnie and taken back to her home. Woody then realizes his friends are danger and goes back to back sunnyside so he can save them. Caught at The Dumpster The following day and night, Woody returns to Sunnyside to recuse his imprisoned friends. They are happy to see that he is still alive and give him his hat back. They then formulate a plan to escape Sunnyside, including the attempt to get Buzz to rejoin their side. When the toys try to leave Sunnyside through the garbage chute that the Chatter Telephone had told Woody about earlier, Lotso and his gang catch them at a dumpster, blocking their way of escape. Lotso tries to coax the toys into coming back to the Caterpillar Room to join his family again so as to avoid an approaching garbage truck, but then Jessie jumps out and calls Lotso a liar and a bully who is running Sunnyside like a prison and states that she'd rather die than come back. Barbie agrees and angrily expresses her feelings of disapproval of being forced to obey orders. This makes Lotso signal Stretch to push the toys into a dumpster, thinking that disposing them as trash will be better. At that moment, Ken tries to stop Lotso, but Lotso teases Ken for loving Barbie. When Ken disagrees with Lotso, Lotso becomes enraged at Ken's act of defection as well as his attachment to Barbie and throws him across the dumpster so as to force him to join her. Ken then speaks up, explaining what Lotso has done to Sunnyside, making Lotso question his cohorts if anyone concurs with Ken. When no one answers, Lotso continues, telling the toys that not one kid has ever loved (or will ever love) a toy. Woody then attempts to remind Lotso of his old life with his previous owner, Daisy. However, Lotso immediately becomes upset as he doesn't want anything to do with Daisy, but to forget completely that his relation to Daisy has ever existed. Woody then pulls out Big Baby's old pendant (received from Chuckles during his stay at Bonnie's house earlier), and after unsuccessfully telling Lotso how she has loved him, Woody tosses the pendant to Big Baby, who picks it and, looking at the token of his lost love, sniffles, "Mama." Outraged at how Big Baby is still emotionally attached to his previous owner, Lotso snaps out at Big Baby, yelling at him that Daisy never loved him as he snatches the pendant away from him and smashes it to pieces with his mallet. making Big Baby burst into tears. He then orders a now reluctant Stretch to push the toys into the dumpster, pokes Big Baby abusively with his cane for being a dummy and a baby, and denounces all toys as trash awaiting disposal. Without warning, Big Baby lifts up Lotso, causing him to drop his mallet. Lotso orders Big Baby to put him down, but Big Baby, having had enough with his treacherous nature, throws the bear into the dumpster and closes its lid on him. He then blows a raspberry directed at Lotso and allows the toys to escape. As the toys try to leave Sunnyside, one of the Aliens has become stuck by the dumpster's lid, prompting Woody to rush back to free the alien by slightly opening the lid. But then, Lotso, having caught sight of Woody through the opening and wanting revenge on the cowbot for being humiliated and having his rule over sunnyside ended, grabs his ankle and pulls him into the dumpster, making Andy's other toys rush to his rescue just as the garbage truck arrives to pour the contents of the dumpster into the truck. The Evil Starwbeery Scented Bear gets a new Scent The truck takes Lotso and Andy's toys to the Tri-County Landfill, where they are pushed onto a conveyor belt leading to the shredders. After the toys grab onto a metal object so that they hang from the magnetic ceiling, safe from the shredders, Lotso calls for help from under a golf bag. Woody and Buzz drop down from the ceiling to free Lotso. They use one of the golf clubs to pry up the bag to let Lotso crawl out, and Woody orders Lotso to take his hand as the club pulls them up to the ceiling, seconds before the shredders chew up the golf bag. Woody, Buzz and Lotso then join Andy's others toy on another convey belt heading towards an incinerator. Lotso then see a ladder leading to an emergency stop button and rushes over to grab hold on the lower rung of the ladder. He calls to Woody, who, along with Buzz rushes over to nudge Lotso up, allowing him to climb up the ladder and access the button. Woody and Buzz then beg at Lotso to push the button, but Lotso, who hasn't changed overall, gives the helpless toys a menacing glare, shouts an insult directed at Woody "Where's You Kid, Sheriff?" and he runs off, leaving Woody and his friends to die in the incinerator. However, the toys are rescued by the giant crane that the Aliens (who manages to avoid being pushed onto the shreeder convey belt) have commandeered at the last moment. After the toys emerge out of the furnace, Hamm and Slinky express their desire to get back at Lotso for almost getting them killed, but sadly Woody convinces them to forget it, since he believes Lotso isn't worth it, even though he clearly is. Meanwhile, as Lotso tries to find his way out of the dump, he turns to see another garbage truck pulling up toward him, forcing him to go limp. As the truck stops next to him, a garbage man steps out of the truck and is surprised upon discovering Lotso, claiming how he has once owned a Lots-o'-Huggin'-Bear during his childhood. Sticking to his love for Lotso (as well as his strawberry scent), the garbage man decides to take him along. Lotso is last seen tied to the truck's front grill, by his wrists and ankles, with a few other toys the same garbage man has collected earlier. Lotso panics as he wakes up to find himself in that predicament, but then one of those toys, a frog, warns Lotso to keep his mouth shut to prevent mud and insects from getting in, and Lotso does so right away, ending with the other toys laughing at him. Lotso is not seen again after this point. Gallery Trivia = Category:Toy Story characters Category:Bears Category:Pixar characters Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil characters Category:Tyrants Category:Film characters Category:Sequel characters Category:Male Category:Elders Category:Betrayed characters Category:Lego characters Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Pixar Villians Category:Game Changer Category:Serial Killers Category:Pink Category:Xenophobes Category:Walt Disney Category:Toys Category:Complete Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Nazi Category:Cowards Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bad Category:Pure Evil Category:Characters with Dual Personalities